The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keisurfputem’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Katori, Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new decumbent and freely flowering Petunia plants with early flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2005 in Katori, Chiba, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 06L-115, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 99L-16, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Katori, Chiba, Japan in March, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Katori, Chiba, Japan since March, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.